Cobalt
by MOCHS
Summary: Currently cohabiting with Leon, Ada finds a stray kitten and adds it to the Kennedy household. Takes place between "Finally, Peace" and "Serenity". Please R&R, it's much appreciated.


**Cobalt**

Normal life… If you told Ada Wong that she will eventually settle down a few years ago, she would have rolled her eyes at you and probably threaten bodily harm. Fast forward to the events after Tall Oaks and Lanshiang and the spy in red managed to sit down for a while and ponder about her life. Was this career of lurking around in the shadows, stealing goods, and committing murder truly worth it? She could _not_ see herself remaining in this industry till her greying years. For far too long, she had to push aside her personal wants in favor for the job. Showing your true self was a _weakness_. Even if it mean behaving like a cold killing machine, it guaranteed that one would live another day.

However, all her debts had been settled long ago and she merely continued to freelance due to old habits. Now the thrill of heading into danger wore off. The adrenaline rush no longer helped fuel her and she was bone tired at the end of the day. Luckily she took the courage and plunged into living her dreams with great success. Leon felt the same way and they have been cohabiting ever since.

The blonde DSO agent was currently swamped with paperwork and had to work overtime, leaving Ada alone in his apartment. It was a nice change of pace and it almost felt like she was living her single years once more. Sure, sleeping next to someone and waking up to a handsome face every morning was something she thoroughly enjoyed but like all couples, it was healthy to have some alone time too. Right now, Ada Wong was in the mood to cook.

To her mild displeasure, the refrigerator wasn't adequately stocked and some key ingredients were lacking. Sure, Leon could cook but he was always whipping up familiar dishes that were simple and easy to do. It was time for a change and Ada knew she had to broaden his taste buds. Getting ready for some grocery shopping and car keys in hand, she headed out.

As she reached the parking lot, the Asian woman heard a high pitched meow from nearby. Following the noise, she turned the corner and spotted a ginger kitten crying its heart out. Carefully walking over to the creature, the cat did not flinch or scamper away but instead, ran up to her and rubbed her legs. Kneeling down and petting its slightly dirty coat, she whispered to the poor thing, "Where did you come from little guy? Did you get separated from your mother?" Ada looked around the area, there weren't any cats in sight. Plus, she did not see this fellow a couple of days ago. Was it abandoned?

The kitten continued to whine and mew pitifully and Ada scrutinized it some more. It looked a little thin and kept pawing at her. "You must be hungry. Stay here, I'll be right back." She gently nudged its bottom and it sat down, looking up at her with bright blue eyes. Knowing there was a small grocery shop down the road with a little section selling pet food, the ex-spy headed there swiftly. Grabbing a small can of cat food and a bottle of water, she paid for the goods and returned back to the apartment complex.

Upon entering the parking lot, the orange feline mewed again and zipped towards her quickly. "Okay, calm down." Ada said soothingly and popped the lid of the can, pulling it completely off so the kitten wouldn't cut itself on the metal. Smelling the sweet aroma of food, the kitten eagerly dug in and ate to its heart's content while Ada petted it once in a while. She filled the empty can with water and the cat lapped it up as well. "Hungry and thirsty. You've been through a lot haven't you, little one?"

With its belly full and hunger sated, it purred and proceeded to groom itself. Clearing the trash, Ada smiled and got into the car to finally start her grocery shopping.

The next day, she decided to help the kitten out by searching for its family. It trusted her enough to be carried by human hands and with it safely in her arms, she held it close to her as they scoured through the parking lot and the neighboring buildings to no avail. There weren't any signs of cats anywhere and she was now quite puzzled on where this feline came from.

Around mid-day, she bought the kitten a can of food and fed it again. By then, the cat was growing attached to her and kept meowing every time she moved away from it. A small plan was forming in her head now and she decided to take her car out for another drive. It wasn't easy convincing the creature to stop following her but she made it a promise that she _will_ be back and the cat appeared to have understood her and sat at the corner obediently.

When she returned to the apartment later that afternoon, the kitten was asleep in the bushes nearby and Ada decided to let it nap while she brought all her buys back upstairs. Rearranging the space in the laundry area and laying out all the necessities for the kitten, she decided to wait till tomorrow to formally adopt the little creature.

A new day finally dawned and bringing the cat carrier downstairs, she was enthusiastically greeted by the ginger feline and Ada guided it into the carrier to bring it to the vet for a routine check-up and probably some vaccinations if it was possible. Other than the diagnosis that it was a little underweight, the male cat was in good health and appointments for its vaccinations and sterilization were made for the coming weeks.

After micro chipping the cat, the vet gave it a little shower and much to their surprise, the kitten did not struggle at all and appeared to revel in the water. With all the dirt and grime gone, the white patches on its coat were pristine and almost shiny. Ada was eager to add the feline as a third addition to the Kennedy household.

Back at Leon's apartment, the kitten was fitted with a collar and roamed freely around the laundry room, exploring its new home with great care and curiosity. Ada sat down on the floor and watched her new pet look at his surroundings with his big cobalt blue colored irises. That was it! Cobalt would be his name. "Come here, Cobalt." The raven haired Asian cooed and the kitten ran up to nuzzle his new owner's palm.

She smiled down at the ginger feline and a new feeling of love and affection filled her up. Now she had to break the news to a certain blonde man… Ada was sure he will love this little fella as well.

* * *

_Author's Note: This story takes place between "Finally, Peace" and "Serenity". Always wanted to write how Ada found and adopted Cobalt. He's adorable isn't he? ;)_


End file.
